


Mirror Image

by sirmioneforever



Series: Regulus/Lily 7spells [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, rating: M15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and Regulus are told to look in the mirror</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by Hazel

“Where are Lily and Regulus? They should be here by now!” Sirius exclaimed, pacing anxiously.

“Calm down, Padfoot, they’re always late,” James said, trying to calm his friend down. Things had been very tense as the number of attacks on Order members had increased over the past few weeks. 

At that moment the floo system activated and Regulus Black stepped out of the fireplace.His usually well-kept hair was sticking up everywhere, and his shirt was crumpled. Regulus never normally went anywhere looking like this; his appearance was usually neat, not unkempt. Sirius looked alarmed at the state of his brother’s dress, but was distracted by the floo system activating once more.  
Lily Evans stepped into the room. She had the same dishevelled appearance as Regulus, though she had made more of an effort to overcome it. Her hair was almost perfect, but the creases in her dress gave everything away.

Lily smiled shyly and said, “Sorry we’re late.”

“Having fun?” James suggested lewdly.

“What the hell are you on about Prongs? They look as if they’ve just been attacked!” Sirius exclaimed.

“They’ve been attacking each other more like,” James replied, sniggering.

“What? Oh... right,” Sirius said, blushing slightly, “I think the both of you should look in the mirror.”

Lily and Regulus looked in the mirror on the wall to their right. It was only then they realised how dishevelled they actually looked.


End file.
